Sulak
Sulak was a Xorda high priest that is noted to have been alive for, if not exceeding 12,000 standard Terran years. He was wise and intelligent, but at the same time extremely vindictive and still very bloodthirtsty despite his years. He served as the head priest aboard a cathedral-ship called the Bastion of the Faithful, and by the same token he was also the head of the current compliment of Caretakers to the Prisoner. He is in direct communication with the Prisoner even though a massive language and concept gap exists between them. However, the Prisoner is still able to translate simple concepts, words, and intents to Sulak which allow the venerable Xorda to likewise transfer that knowledge to the rest of his congregation. He carries these actions out with great zeal and does not question that which he considers to be their god. Biography Much of Sulak's background is shrouded in mystery generally through personal choice, as a transparent life of a high priest may not be to his benefit. He was born at the very least around 8758 BCE on Xorda Prime, though judging from his allegations that he was actually present at the destruction of the Pre-Mobian Human Civilization and watching the planet burn, it is likely his actual date of birth is far before this. It is unknown why he decided to leave his homeworld, but a religious life was likely the reason. The Prisoner had always considered the Xorda to be a part of its plan, and its calling touched many strong minds, Sulak's being one of them. Over thousands of years of religious zeal, preaching, and loyally burning upstart species to the ground and salting their earth so they could never rise to face the Xorda and thus, the Prisoner, Sulak recieved the ultimate call to faith - to stand beside his God and spread its word to millions upon millions of followers. The journey was long and dangerous with many of the ships in the great cathedral fleet being lost to the high radiation, black holes, gravitational sheers, and supernovae present in the galactic core, but in the end, they reached the Gaping Maw, the Xorda name for Sagittarius A* at the center of the Milky Way. It is here that Sulak continued to preach while still recieving instructions from the Prisoner which were unfettered by distance. He learned much in this time, some information which frightened him, but only served to steel himself further making him a harder man and a more determined priest. He watched millions of new faithful birthed and raised in the warped starlight of the Gaping Maw, their water blessed by light from millennia before. Their army grew daily, and then he recieved news of an unexpected development. The Prisoner conveyed news to Sulak of a race they thought they defeated that had rose once more - Humanity. Sulak, enraged, transmitted this news back to his homeworld, though it is unknown if Sulak intends to head the attacking force meant to survey this planet which he personally saw burned in his youth, but his rage against this one particular race was enough to charge his followers and increase their faith towards the Prisoner for revealing this truth. Personality Sulak is an old man, well over 12,000 years old, but still has youthful vigor when pressed into an activity that he enjoys, which is currently the preaching of their God, the Prisoner. The Prisoner was known to the Xorda well into the ancient past as a god of the deep ocean that was thought to reside in the deepest of caverns, and due to the fact that the Xorda were unable to head into some of these caverns due to pressure concerns caused them to think of their caverns as holy. The Gaping Maw is only an extension of the abysses of the planet and is considered the most holy place in the galaxy to them. Sulak truly believes in his faith without a shadow of a doubt, more so since it apparently is true. His attitude towards unbelievers is unbelievably negative, as he will launch into a zealous rage that will almost inevitably result in a Xorda Crusade, which in many cases has unfolded. It is possible that this is what caused him to attack the Pre-Mobian Human Civilization, but this can never be proven as there are multiple theories as to why this was the case. Towards his flock, he is cheerful, receptive, and open to conversation, not only because they share the same interest, but because he sees them as future resources that the Prisoner can use, and to him, this is a noble purpose indeed. He will calm, encourage, and groom those to be in service to their god, and in particular he wishes to locate an eventual heir to the position of high priest, a task that the Prisoner has assisted Sulak with. As of now, neither entity has discovered a mind suitable enough for communication. This has saddened Sulak, but he holds his faith ever vigilantly that a successor can be found, and despite his age, he has no intention to die just yet. List of Appearnaces *Conduit (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Xorda Category:Alien